1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with an electronic component and a temperature sensor, and particularly to an electronic device that reduces the influence of heat generated by the electronic component upon the temperature sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. H05-259666 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique of improving the heat dissipation effect for a motor IC.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a printed circuit board having a motor IC mounted thereon. On the surface opposite of the board from the surface on which the motor IC is mounted, a heat sink is provided. The heat sink is arranged at a cutout portion of the printed circuit board in a bent manner.
Meanwhile, there is a case where a temperature sensor is provided on the printed circuit board. In such a case, heat generated by the electronic components on the printed circuit board may affect the temperature sensor, which may negatively affect accurate temperature measurement.